Perfectly Unexpected
by autumn92292
Summary: This is a fanfiction to Simone Elkeles' "Perfect Chemistry" i DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! ...in this fanfiction, Colin is still jealous that Alex & Brittany are together,& ends up physically harming Brittany. So, please read & find out wat happens


ALEX

"WHERE'S BRITTANY?!?!" I yelled as I pulled into the driveway of her house.

"Alex, I don't know if you wanna see her right now, we just called an ambulance, they're on their way right now," Carlos told me. "You should wait out here til they get here. Besides, Sierra is already in there with her."

"The hell I am waiting out here, that's my _novia_ in there Carlos! And I'm not leaving her in there without me!" I yelled at my brother frantically.

I ran into the house as fast as I could and found Brittany lying on the floor, her leg covered in blood. It looked to me like she had been stabbed, since I've been in plenty of gang fights I know what a stabbing looks like. I was at her side within seconds.

"Brittany!" I put her soft cheek in my palm, caressing her skin. She was so pale from the blood loss. "Alex?" she moaned. "Yea its me, _muy bonita_." I say trying to distract her from the pain a bit. I stroked her hair and rubbed her back also to try and comfort her and distract from the pain.

"What happened here?" I asked never taking my eyes off Brittany. "Colin pushed her and she fell, along with the table which had a glass vase on it so when she fell she landed on the glass and one piece went right into her left leg." Sierra explained to me. I immediately began to flare with anger.

"What the hell was Colin doing here?"

"he just showed up unexpectedly, Brittany and I had no idea what he was doing here. And then he started talking to Brittany about getting back with him and how he thinks she made a mistake by being with you and they got into a big fight and here we are now."

"I'll deal with him later!" Right now we really need to get her outta here and to a hospital, that ambulance better hurry up or else I'm gonna take her there myself."

I noticed the cloth Sierra must have tied around Brittany's leg to keep her from losing anymore blood and it was drenched. It needed to be changed before she had the chance to lose more blood. I went over to her leg and began to pull off the white cloth.

"Alex, what are you doing?!"

"Sierra, help me take this off her."

"But she'll lose more blood, won't she?!"

"Please just help me take it off, don't ask questions!"

"Ok, ok."

After I got the cloth off I held my hand over the wound until I pulled my belt off.

"Tie this around her leg. Make sure you tie it above my hand."

Sierra did so without question this time.

"Now keep it there."

"Alex, please don't leave me, ok?" I heard Brittany say weakly.

"Brittany listen to me, I am not gonna leave you, alright? I'm gonna be right here the whole time." I kissed her on her forehead and took her hand in mine. She gave me a weak but happy smile and squeezed my hand.

"You promise?"

I smiled and said, "I promise, _mi amor."_

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too, _mamacita. _You're gonna be just fine, I promise that too."

"It hurts so bad Alex, so bad." Tears began to fill her eyes and pour out. I quickly wiped them away. "I know it does babe, the ambulance will be here any minute, we're gonna get you outta here very soon." I heard the ambulance in the driveway less than even a minute after I said that. They came in and drove her to the hospital, where she was put into surgery as soon as we got there. I rode in the ambulance with her and now I had to wait in the waiting room, which I hate. I knew she was gonna be ok but I hate seeing her in pain. Colin is gonna pay for what he did to her. Not by me beating him up or anything like that like I usually would, although I'd like to. That's the old me, unless I have to defend myself. He's gonna pay by having some long jail time for this. But I would like to have a few words with him myself though.

**4 HOURS LATER**

"Is any of Brittany Ellis' family here?" I heard some doctor call out. I wanted so bad to stand up myself and claim I was because my plan is to marry Brittany 4 years from now, when we graduate college, so I might as well be her family because I've been with her for so long and after all I am gonna be her future husband.

"I'm her mother, is she ok?" I hear her mom tell the doctor.

"She's sedated right now, she should be coming out of it in a little while, you can go see her now if you'd like."

"Thank you but before I go in to see her could you tell me exactly what happened and how she's doing?" Of course I had to listen in on this conversation so I switched where I was sitting.

"Well it seems that more than one piece of glass sliced through her thigh itself and her femoral artery had been savaged. There was also some nerve damage but nothing that we couldn't repair. The surgery went just fine and she'll be completely ok. She just needs to rest that leg for a while. So, Mrs. Ellis, you go see your daughter and I'll be back later to check on her and explain to her and you her prognosis after I review her file some more and get her prescription filled."

"Ok, thank you doctor so much."

"Of course ma'am, no problem. She's in room number 4 on the left." Ok, thanks again."

When Brittany's mom was about to walk to her room, she turned around and looked at me and said something that somewhat surprised me. "Alex, why don't you come with me? I know you wanna see her too." Yea I definitely do," I replied with a smile.

When we walked into her room, I saw she was sleeping peacefully. I was also hoping that when she wakes up she wouldn't immediately start feeling pain in her thigh. Cuz I know that can happen when you wake up from anesthesia after surgery. I remember I felt pain as soon as I woke up after my surgery when I had that gunshot wound. I don't want Brittany to feel the same way. I pulled a chair up to sit next to her bed and took her hand in mine. Her mom stood next to her bed and took her other hand. "Brittany honey, I just wanted to let you know I'm here." I know her mom loves and cares about Brittany but they both still need to work on their relationship some more. I'm glad that things were getting better between them though. I knew that made her happy, and if she was happy, so was I. Her mom stayed for about 10 minutes and then told me she had to go. "I have to go to Sunny Acres to tell Shelley how Brittany's doing so far. I don't want her to get too worked up, its not good for her condition." if she asks where I am when she wakes up, please tell her."

"I will Mrs. Ellis. I'll be keeping her company, don't worry," I chuckled. A few minutes later Brittany began to move a little bit and then finally woke up.

"Hey, _mi amor _how are you feeling?"

"I feel ok. How are you doing?"

"Great, now that you're awake. Does your leg hurt at all?"

"Not so much, it just aches a little."


End file.
